Chapter 5: The Attic
by TigerlillianBJW15SO
Summary: Evil Stephano has been revealed, Pewdie has been kidnapped. What becomes of Evil Stephano and what demons does Cry need to face before they can leave even if Pewdie defeats the Barrels? All great questions and will be answered soon. Rated M for a good reason this time and for future content. Written while listening to Lindsey Stirling: Assassin's Creed III.


**This is the reason it is rated M everyone…not just this, later events too but…there's boy loving ahead if you do not approve, now is your chance to leave.**

**Still here are you? I hope you enjoy this chapter but beware; there may be further treachery afoot.**

**~Stephano's POV~**

I really couldn't contain my ANGER any further. I threw my head back and screamed. "DAMN YOU GAME CREATORS; GET CREATIVE AND INVENT DIFFERENT LOOKING ROOMS!" I deflated and sighed. "It would make looking for Pewdie a lot easier…I'm not the best tracker here…"

I couldn't give up though, Pewdie is still in serious danger and I needed to help him but I had to find him first…I growled low in my throat and pinched the bridge of my nose…I don't have time to sit around and think, I've got to find him!

A quiet voice saying my name made me turn my head…it couldn't be…

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I _know_ I heard Stephano's voice but why did it sound distant? I turned and looked around the narrow hall but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Stephano…are you here? I can't see you, say something else." I called but I got no response.

The silence hurt me deeply and I wasn't completely sure why…maybe because for that one-really long and angry sounding-moment, I thought someone had found me.

Maybe because I wanted to hear them once more before I lost them all…I sniffled and went back to sitting in the silence when I finally heard that voice again; it called my name this time.

"Pewdie," a French accented version of my name echoed softly…I had to find where it came from.

I looked around and found a vent in the wall…I scowled at it for a moment.

"What the fuck is a modern day vent doing in an olden time-like castle…?" I really didn't see the sense in that at all…granted I _was_ trapped in a custom story created by a total nut-fuck crazy person who seemed to want me and Cry dead but hey; what did I know?

**~Narrator's POV~**

Stephano looked around and found a vent in a low panel on the wall, low enough that he had to kneel to see it. He stared at it in confusion and spoke into it.

"Hello?" he heard his voice travel when a very loud one shouted back at him.

"STEPHANO!" a shrill but manly voice left the French man with a ringing in his ear. He fell back covering his left ear then heard the voice a little clearer from afar.

He sat up and listened from where he sat cupping his right ear to enhance the sound. Someone was…singing?

"Shut up, shut up, shut up; don't wanna hear it. Get up, get up, get up; get outta my way. Step up, step up, step up; you'll never stop me! Nothing you say today is gonna bring me-"

"PEWDIE…!" Stephano yelled into the vent and he heard a familiar yelp.

He smiled and called out but a more even toned this time. "Pewdie, are you ok?"

"Yay, Stephano! You have no idea how happy I am to…" he paused awkwardly. "To hear you; I'm happy to hear your voice!"

Pewdie cuddled next to the vent and a few tears began to fall. He didn't bother to wipe them away. "Is everyone ok?"

"Everyone is fine Pewdie, except your friend Ryan, or do we call him Cry?" he asked.

"CALL HIM TURKEY BAISTER FOR ALL I CARE! IS HE HURT?" Pewdie shouted; his voice riddled with worry.

"No, he's not hurt but he is worried sick about you. He was throwing a fit the moment I left to find you…after that I couldn't really do much. I'm pretty sure the others will take care of him but I'm concerned about you. Are you hurt?" his voice became lower as he asked.

"I'm not hurt…the_ Evil_ Stephano left a while ago to tell the Barrels to leave you alone. I agreed to go with them as long as they didn't hurt you guys." Pewdie had to say it all at once, if he hesitated he may not be able to finish.

"What, Pewdie why would you do that? You can't want to stay with them!" Stephano's voice was a little louder now as he leaned closer to the vent.

Pewdie didn't reply…just looked away from the vent. Stephano became worried…Pewdie's emotions weren't something to be toyed with and the other Stephano had been about to abuse those fragile emotions when he'd found them.

"You _don't_ want to stay with him…do you?" his tone was shaky.

Pewdie turned back to the vent and yelped. "No, of course I don't want to stay but I can't leave. If I go he'll take back the offer…I'd rather…" he paused and took a breath. "I'd rather spend the rest of my life suffering than let any of you get hurt. You guys are way too important to me…I could never live with myself if something happened." Pewdie smiled weakly.

Stephano just sat there and made a silent decision before speaking again. "Pewdie…I've been fighting them for a long time, believe me when I say they don't keep their promises. He'll use you and throw you away when you're no longer needed." Stephano paused then whispered in a husky voice. "You deserve far too much to be treated that way."

Pewdie felt another flutter in his chest; he felt that flutter whenever Stephano said something like that. He sighed and made his own silent decision and leaned against the wall beside the vent. "Stephano, I want you to go back to the others."

"Why do you want me to leave you? Maybe you can tell me where you are?" Stephano said desperately.

The last thing he wanted now was to lose contact with his friend.

"Pewdie stays with me Stephano." A dark mimicked voice echoed through the vent and Stephano's blood ran cold.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

I sat against the wall while Evil Stephano frightened Stephano with only five words. He really was an ass…after Stephano fell silent Evil Stephano turned his gaze back to me…I pressed my body against the wall. He put his hands on my knees and spread my legs then came closer to me. He sat there and held my arms to my sides as he leaned in to kiss me.

By instinct I turned my head away but he just attacked my neck. He sucked on my pulse point and I felt my body involuntarily shiver. He bit down a little hard and I yelped; he pulled away with a chuckle.

"You are so sensitive aren't you, _Felix._" He whispered against my neck.

I growled and tried to pull away but he was stronger than me so I only managed to scoot left. "Don't say my name," I had more power in my voice than I thought.

Evil Stephano smirked darkly and grabbed my shirt front and lifted me to my feet. He pinned me against the wall and pressed his body against me. He lifted his leg up and forced me to straddle it; I blushed but looked away in frustration.

Can I not control my own body here? I couldn't believe how sensitive I really was.

I felt my stomach churn when he forced a hand up my shirt against my flat stomach. He pressed against me with his rough fingers and bit my neck again. I closed my eyes and chose to hold as still as possible until it was over…I'd need to get used to that.

Evil Stephano then stood up to look at me; he grabbed my bangs and forced me to open my eyes and look at him.

His eyes were dark grey and his hair looked almost black in this lighting. How did I mistake this for Stephano? He suddenly looked down the hall and stepped away from me as a bang on the door at the end of the hall made me jump.

I don't know what made him upset but Stephano suddenly looked so angry then turned and punched me. The left side of my face throbbed in pain already and I cried out; the impact had forced me to lurch to my right. My butt and lower back pressed against the wall to hold me up.

I slid to the floor as my vision blurred and my eyes got heavy, the door burst open and everything got dark again. I only listened to muffled sounds as shadows moved behind my now closed eye lids. I fell to my side and laid there. I whined quietly but tried to listen; to keep myself awake even just a little.

I heard two sets of footsteps, I whined again when one person seemed to hit a wall as I felt the wall quiver a bit behind me from the impact. I opened my left eye and everything was still blurry, I blinked several times before my vision cleared enough for me to see two Stephano's fighting without swords.

I shut my eyes again and snuggled a little into the velvet carpet that lined the halls. I felt warm drops hit my face and I opened my eyes to see the origin. One of the Stephano's sat upon the other Stephano and raised the bloody sword for a second blow.

I shut my eyes tight this time; I couldn't watch this and I could do nothing to help either! More blood splattered on my face and my hearing had improved enough to where I could hear the squelching of the blade slashing through flesh and the loud crunch of breaking bones.

After a long while of silence, quiet footsteps approached me. Someone slid a hand under the cheek pressed against the ground and lifted my head. My eyes opened lazily and saw an Egyptian man kneeling beside me, holding my head up a little.

My vision of this man was watery; fading from blurry to clear as crystal. Just before I lost consciousness, I shut my eyes and the man softly set my head down on the floor again before brushing back my hair and lifting me into his arms bridal style. He held me against him protectively and I smiled.

His eyes were bronze; I was safe now.

_**Later**_

I woke up but kept my eyes shut, I was really warm. I was against someone else's body; they were warm and softly rocking me back and forth. I sighed out of pure contentment. I heard the crackle of fire nearby and snuggled closer to the body holding me.

I suddenly remembered a blurry image of Stephano stabbing another Stephano. I instantly became alert and opened my eyes with a start. A man placed a hand softly on my cheek and looked at me. I sighed in relief once I saw those bronze eyes. I trapped him in a hug; much to his surprise but he did hug me back.

"Glad to see that what little Sanity potion I had left worked." I pulled back and he gingerly touched my face. Rightfully so; it throbbed with pain still. "I wish I had some Laudanum to take care of this though, I can't believe that he went so far as to _actually_ hurt you. He never struck me as the type…"

"He's a bad guy Stephano, they can be pretty twisted." I'd said as optimistically as I could. It seemed to work because Stephano smiled and brushed his fingers through my hair.

He met my gaze again and just stared before he cleared his throat and moved so that I could slide out of his lap. "Well then, we should try and find the others. Your friend is really worried about you."

I sighed as the warmth of his body left me and I was instantly colder. He stood up and dusted off his backside, not looking at me.

What was wrong?

**~Stephano's POV~**

I really needed to get a grip on myself; I can't do this! It's not fair to Pewdie or his friend for that matter. The way he had panicked about Pewdie when I'd gone after him alone wasn't the panic of a friend…at least none that I've seen.

This friend of his must have a secret that Pewdie must not know about yet. I can't do this; it's not right for me to toy with his feelings this way.

But damn it was hard not to get caught in Pewdie's blue eyes like that; those big, beautiful, untainted eyes. If I took him now…I might ruin him…change him…I can't do that. Not to him…

Of course he wanted something, I could tell. He looked heartbroken when I'd set him down just a moment ago. He slowly stood up, rather awkward before talking.

"So, where are we?" he asked, dusting off his jeans.

"This is the attic of the castle. I don't know if you ever made it up here but it's rather dusty and every time I came up here there were never any monsters. We'll be safe…until the Barrels find us of course." I put a hand on my hip when he suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face. It was comical because…he was seriously thinking about something.

"How can you tell the dangerous Barrels from normal barrels?" he asked.

"The real ones never go anywhere without their shades." That statement sounded weird coming out of my mouth granted I don't usually explain this sort of thing to people. It never sounded strange in my head…Hmm?

Pewdie had gone pawing through an old dresser and found a huge hat; he put it on and turned to me with that quizzical look on his face. "What? It's normal, I didn't think so." His grammar was strange to me but so funny…I stifled a laugh. He looked at me and we both shared a light chuckle.

I pointed at the rest of the attic and gestured for him to put the hat back and follow me. As we ventured through the attic, we neared the small opening at the other side. It would be dangerous but we would have to travel along the roof and a few window sills to get to the others safely.

The hallways were no longer safe for us. Upon explaining this to Pewdie he seemed a lot less frightened than I'd expected. He glanced around the attic before stopping. "Stephano, are you gay?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just asking…" he trailed off, not looking at me.

"Well there must be a reason." I wait as he finally looks up at me and my heart seems to skip a beat.

He runs to me and hug-tackles me onto the mattress of an old bed with a few springs sticking out of the sides. Our landing causes dust clouds to spring up around us and fade as it disperses. I cough slightly and Pewdie holds me tight around my torso.

"Because I hope so, that's my reason." He sat up and looked at me. There goes another heartbeat.

His eyes were wide and sad, his sandy bangs hung over his eye a little and his tone was hushed and full of emotion. "Is that a good enough reason, Stephano?"

I didn't have time to respond when he kissed me without hesitation. Not passionate but a lasting one. He pulled back only a little so he could put his hands on my cheeks then leaned in and stole another kiss, then one more. When he pulled away he was panting and his cheeks were red but his eyes held nothing but emotions.

"Pewdie…" I hesitated then pushed him back softly, he looked heartbroken once more. "I can't do this, it's not fair."

"To whom?" his voice was normal but curious.

"You," I tried to be stern but he didn't seem to notice. "You're a dear friend Pewdie and I would gladly lay my life on the line for you but I'm sorry. I don't think I can, not with you. I can't do that to you."

"Do what Stephano; are you afraid you'll hurt me? You shouldn't be-"I cut him off.

"No, I mean I don't want to do this with you because if I do it'll only make it harder…for me to let you go." I couldn't look at him as I said it.

There was silence for a moment, when he did speak. "Then don't," I looked at him with wide eyes. What's he up to? He's a gamer and an-almost-average man from Sweden but damn he could be cunning and clever. "Just kiss me and we'll see where it goes, Ok?"

I guess my resolve weakened a bit as I couldn't say no, even to one kiss. He leaned in and gave me an innocent kiss again. I put my hands on his jaw and he relaxed a little. His mouth now partially open I took what I wanted. His tongue was soft but hot and desperate to meet mine. The feeling was mutual.

After this I refused to release him, I fell back and held him to me not wanting to lose him even for a minute. After what felt like several minutes we pulled away for some air. He panted and I tried to contain myself.

"Just one more minute, Ok?" I offered.

He nodded and recaptured my mouth. After that minute had passed, I decided that two more minutes wouldn't kill me. He straddled my left leg and pressed the thigh between my legs into me; creating a teasing friction.

He pulled away a moment and wiped a little saliva off his lower lip just staring at me, still panting heavily.

"OK, ten minutes is good for a decent make out right?" I offered once more.

He just nodded and we continued again. I couldn't stop my hands from roaming his body and he'd moved so that his hips were between my legs and against me.

I'm nearing my wits end here, he moved from kissing me to my neck and it felt so _good_. Pewdie snaked a hand behind my head and removed my head dress; tangling his hands in my dirty blond hair.

I forced myself to sit up; taking him with me. The movement startled him and he pulled away looking at me with questioning blue eyes. I bit my lower lip and put a hand on his cheek. "Pewdie I can't have sex with you, I just can't but I'm not a tease. Unlike Mr. Chair at times…"

"Mr. Chair is a tease?" Pewdie was almost instantly derailed but he knew where he was and what he wanted.

I sighed and rubbed his cheek a little; offering him my most sincere smile. "Just stay still and let me do something."

He didn't exactly argue when I recaptured him in a deep kiss and he held on to my shirt front now. Some sliver inside me told me to take a second and clear the air with Pewdie. I pulled back for just a moment. "Just this once Pewdie," I moved down and bit down on his neck in a teasing but pleasing manner and he threw his head back and arched his body against me with a loud moan as his response.

I unbuttoned his shirt just a little from the top…he watched me with lust filled eyes. I could finally read them. I froze for a moment then reached my hands around his neck; keeping him close to me. He wrapped his arms around my torso then pulled back to whimper.

"What's wrong?" I asked breathing heavily.

"My pants…too hot…" He could barely form a sentence and I pulled him to straddle my lap properly. He watched my hand carefully as I trailed it down his exposed chest and to the crotch of his jeans. One light touch and he jumped a little. I reached down and undid his belt, the button and zipper then looked at him again. His eyes were lazy and focused on mine. My left hand was on the back of his neck again and I pressed our foreheads together; making us both look down. Pewdie wrapped his arms around my neck and watched as my hand slid into his pants.

The slow sensation of my hand on his skin in such a tender area, and getting lower made his mouth hang open in a silent moan and a few whimpers escaped him. God damn it, has he always been so sexy?

"Vänligen hårdare, Stephano... Sluta inte!" he whimpered out in Swedish.

My hand was around him and he tightened his grip around my neck. He bit his lower lip as I began to move my hand up and down his member. He glared lustfully at me then his right hand shot down to my crotch and grabbed my hard on through my loose pants.

At first I was surprised by the sudden touch but then he started to move his hand into my pants. "You really need to warn a guy..." I couldn't finish.

He panted and managed to say something in English. "Where's the fun in that?"

I smiled and captured him in a deep kiss then we both pulled away and moaned louder as the friction between us picked up. He leaned over and bit down on my neck, his mouth was hot against my skin. I dug my fingers into the fabric of his shirt so I wouldn't hurt him but he had to notice what he was doing to me. He noticed and completely abused that power he now held.

He pulled away and a slight tightness and heat on my neck told me he'd left a hickey. His grip on me was tight and I thrusted into his hand with a fine rhythm built between us and I could feel something inside me start to tighten; it was exhilerating!

I soon lost control of my own voice as the tightness in my stomach became a challenge to control.

The heat was overbearing, I couldn't take much more of this but he was so vocal, so caring and honorable…yet I was violating a dear friend and comrade…I could reprimand myself later.

My stomach showed me no mercy so I pushed Pewdie's sandy bangs back and looked into his deep blue eyes. "I'm allant venir Felix, svp ne se déplacent pas." I barely managed to get that out as my climax finally came and I felt the heat leave my body. At this Pewdie met his own release and thrust hard into my hand as I forced him to ride out his climax. After an amazing display of arching his back, calling out my name and desperately trying to slow the trembling his body forced upon him…he relaxed and fell limp against me. I held him and pulled my hand away. Pewdie pulled his hand back and sat up just a little. He dropped again and tried to catch his breath.

I reached behind us and wiped his cum on the mattress, Pewdie lazily did the same then I think he fell asleep. An overwhelming sensation filled me now but it was battling with another; each trying not to let me feel the other. One was pleasure but the one that won the battle was guilt. I clutched Pewdie closer to me as I questioned myself.

_What have I done?_

**Later**

Pewdie woke up later and cleaned himself up and I waited for his demeanor to change. His outlook on things to be altered…but he seemed completely fine. I became worried.

"Hey Stephano,"

He asked me and I turned back to see his face a blaze and looking at the floor. "I'm really sorry,"

My jaw dropped; he was apologizing…_NOW!_

I tackled him back onto the bed and held him by his shirt front. "You're saying this now? Why didn't you try to stop me before I did what I did to you?"

Pewdie cracked a smile. "I didn't want to stop you; I wanted it. I really did but something about it after…didn't feel right. You're my friend and I'm trying to be honest with you."

I tightened my hold on him; he sensed it too then? "What was wrong about it?"

Pewdie's face became even redder and he let out a small chuckle. "Nothing was wrong really but once we were done it just felt wrong. Like something or someone might be hurt by this-"

He was almost there. "It's you Pewdie, you're the one that's gonna get hurt by this!"

"Why would I get hurt?" he asked me and I released him and walked away, running a hand through my hair. I turned back to him.

"Because, you put so much trust and love in the people you care about. There's nothing wrong with that but when you get into a relationship with someone it makes it harder for them to say goodbye…especially when the case is you may never actually see them again."

I saw Pewdie instantly get hurt; something in his eyes just struck me to the core and I wished I could take back what I said but he needed to hear the truth.

He sniffled and I freaked out; I made him cry! Why did I have to be such a blatant prick?!

"Pewdie, I didn't mean-"

He looked up at me and was still crying but he had a huge smile on his face. "That's silly; I'll see you guys all the time. I play Amnesia a lot, you can't get rid of me that easily Stephano." Pewdie completely believed his words…in a way so did I.

I smiled and hugged him tight. "You really are a good friend," I pulled back and smiled. "I'm honored to have you as a battle companion." I held up the Brofist and he happily held up his own.

After I'd taken a moment to calm down Pewdie jumped and pointed at the side of the attic we'd come from. There was a loud banging on the panel in the floor where we'd entered the attic. I heard a growling, grabbed Pewdie's hand and ran the other way.

"Are we still gonna do that window thing you mention before?" he asked as we ran.

"Yup, but we're gonna have to be a little quicker." As I said this we found the window. I turned to see the Bro had made it into the attic and I had to fend it off. "Pewdie try to pry the window open-"

Before I could finish, Pewdie judo kicked the window and it just flew off. He turned back and smiled at me. "Is that what you wanted me to do?"

I just stared and stuck my sword straight out and the Bro ran right into it and vanished. "You can _fight_?"

"Not really fight but I've learned something from all those video games." He smiled and another growl had him point again.

"I KNOW! Pewdie just go out the window and climb up, I'll be right behind you." I ordered.

**~Pewdie's POV~**

The second I stepped out that window onto the sill I looked down and I swallowed hard. We were _really_ high up. The roof of Brennenburg was green and fucking huge! I started climbing up and stopped at the top where the two sides of the roof met.

The sky was a bright blue and only a few white fluffy clouds floated around. The sun was near setting; it would be dark soon. I felt a wind blow from my left and I had to move my bangs out of my eyes and saw a rather frightening vision. There were big grey clouds in the distance and they were alive with lightning and loud thunder that I heard rumbling from here.

That storm was just itching to tear at the castle, it would be here late this evening. I sighed as I thought about home…the storm would pound on my window while I play games and read some comments by the viewers. I missed home, I missed them all…I wondered if they would believe this? Should I tell my viewers? How long have we been gone? Is anyone searching for us? Does anyone know we're gone yet?

I bit my lip to silence my thoughts; if I kept thinking like this than I'd drive myself crazy with worry. A pounding to my right made me turn.

I watched as a Bro went flying out the window and fell over the side when Stephano swung out and back flipped to land on the roof.

"Have you always been this badass?" I asked as he climbed up to join me. He took my hand before he answered.

"Well I have to be, I'm Stephano." He said and I smiled.

He led me down the other side of the roof safely till we found a long wing of windows and had to jump our way from sill to sill to find our friends. He'd ordered them to stay put and I'm pretty sure Cry wasn't too happy about that.

He hated being told to stay put…or to do anything for that matter.

I watched Stephano leap from window to window with ease while I measured each jump carefully before going. I really didn't want to fall and I wasn't a fucking badass like Stephano so I had to be careful.

_Several_ windows later Stephano stopped on one and I almost jumped right into him but managed to stay on my sill. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we're getting close to the others. I recognize this room, plus…Piggeh carved into the wall by the door _'Piggeh was here'_ then drew a penis on the wall." He pointed at it through the window.

I couldn't hold back my laughter, I was gonna tell him I saw it. Stephano started jumping again and I followed as quickly as I could. I jumped onto the sill behind him and stopped to get ready for the next jump.

The window shattered and shards flew out, cutting me as did the Bro that had jumped through it. I screamed and Stephano turned back. I felt a pain in my chest rake down to my stomach and a constriction around my left wrist. I was pulled away from the Bro and swung. The Bro fell to its death and I felt my feet find a window sill. I stood up but I felt so dizzy, sick and something hurt badly down my chest. I stumbled a bit and Stephano fell through the window and into an empty room.

"Pewdie!" he called for me but I couldn't respond. I stumbled a little and tried to keep myself up but I was doomed to fall…unless I jumped again. I forced another jump out of me and landed on another sill…I stumbled and fell right through the window.

**~Cry's POV~**

The window on my left busted open and I was hit with some broken glass and the body of a familiar friend of mine. I knew it was him and held him tight; stroking his hair. He didn't move though, I rolled him off me and to my horror he was covered in blood. I screamed and held him tight to me again; something had gotten him!

Oh God something had attacked Pewdie! He was dying right here in my arms and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I heard the door burst open and in came Stephano. I held Pewdie away from him but I wasn't sure why this time.

I didn't feel the same apprehension when I saw him…in fact; he made me feel better about Pewdie. "You're…" He came to my side and checked Pewdie, I let him. "You're the real Stephano, like Mr. Chair said."

He nodded and his eyes got wide when he saw the wound. "Cry, take his shirt off and hold it on the wound, it'll slow the bleeding. I have to get Laudanum from Jennifer."

I followed his instructions and Pewdie groaned a little and some blood leaked out of his mouth. I felt tears escape me as I pressed the shirt harder to his abdomen.

"Please hold on Pewdie, I can't lose you again. Wait!" I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a skinny bottle of Laudanum. I decided against pouring it down his throat…he might inhale it and choke…luckily Stephano ran back in.

"You have a bottle? Good, Jennifer's looking for some." He checked Pewdie's eyes and Mr. Chair ran in.

"Evil Stephano took all the Sanity Potion and Laudanum we found before; we're back where we started." He knelt beside me and watched. "We have to get it in him somehow, we can't just pour it down his gullet; he'll choke on it."

"So how do we get him to swallow it?" Stephano half shouted.

Mr. Chair didn't look happy but he spoke anyway. "We could try what Evil Stephano did to get it in him before?"

"I'll do it." Stephano took the bottle from me and poured it into his mouth. He leaned down and kissed Pewdie deeply.

I was a little confused and embarrassed at the same time. What the fuck was he doing? Pewdie's stomach began to close up just a little from the inside out but not enough to heal it entirely…was that all one bottle could do?

Stephano pulled away and closed Pewdie's mouth. He whimpered and moaned; he was still in pain. Jennifer rushed in with tears in her eyes. "There's no more Laudanum in this hallway, I've checked everywhere."

"We need one more bottle to stabilize him, if we don't he'll die." Stephano brushed his fingers through Pewdie's hair and I looked away. I looked around the room hopelessly and saw something shimmering and purple under the bed.

"What's that?" I pointed at it and Stephano crawled over and pulled out another bottle of Laudanum.

"Good eye Cry," he said then returned to Pewdie's side and repeated the action before. I didn't look again, why couldn't I? Because it was awkward, because I was uncomfortable, because Pewds would be uncomfortable when he found out? Sure, that worked.

Stephano wiped his mouth and nodded at me. I removed the shirt and all that remained were some cuts and a bruised purple area. "That'll hold him until we can find more, although I don't think there's much we can do about the scar."

Mr. Chair and Jennifer left the room and Stephano looked at me. "I got him out of trouble before he got hurt. He was willing to stay with them so that we would be safe. He was going to stay here forever so you could go home…I figured you'd want to know since you're his best friend. I leave him to you till we come back, we're gonna search for more supplies."

"Yes, sir…" I watched Pewdie for a moment and then looked at Stephano. "Wait," he turned to me. "Can I put him on the bed?"

He nodded and smiled at me before leaving. The door was shut and I picked Pewdie up as gently as I could, he moaned a little as the healing skin stretched. I bit my lip, "I'm sorry Pewdie I know it hurts."

I set him down on the bed softly and watched him sleep. He looked so…defeated, broken, weak…I've never thought of him like this before. He'd always seemed so strong to me, but seeing him like this was just…heart wrenching. I bit my lip and looked around for a moment, no one was here. I had one moment to do this and no one would know but me…right?

I lifted my mask just a little, leaned down and almost kissed him but he fidgeted and moved which startled me and I lost my nerve; pulling my mask back down. He stayed silent for a while before he started waking up…he opened his tired eyes and I sighed. His blue eyes held laughter; he chuckled a little and pointed at me weakly.

"You're such a pussy!"

I was struck; after everything that's what he had to say to me? I broke out laughing so hard that tears poured down my cheeks again. I hugged him without hurting him and he grabbed my shirt a little.

"I'm tired Cry, you should be quiet for a while…where is-"

"He went with the others to look for more Laudanum. They'll be back soon, for now you're stuck with me." I smiled and nuzzled his cheek softly. "I'm happy you're ok,"

He sighed and fell asleep; I lightly kissed his cheek and pulled away.

**Later**

A short while later, they returned and I sighed; they had more Laudanum and Sanity potion but only two bottles of each.

Jennifer sat at the foot of the bed and sighed. "Thank goodness he's alright. What happened out there?" she asked Stephano.

Stephano tilted Pewdie's head back, opening his mouth a little. Apparently he found it safe enough for Pewdie to swallow it on his own and lightly poured it down his throat. "He got surprised by a Bro and it must've gotten him before I could pull him away."

He cast a glance at me but I pretended not to notice. He looked back at Pewdie who'd swallowed the whole bottle. "I was careless and it's my fault he got hurt, I should have been watching."

"Oh come on Stephano," Piggeh sat next to Jennifer with his arms crossed. "You work so hard to keep him safe all the time, its ok that you missed one thing." Stephano was about to object but Piggeh held up a finger. "And if you give me bullshit on the whole 'he could have died' thing than I'm gonna kick your narrow ass! He lived, that's what's important." Piggeh actually managed to silence the man and I chuckled a little.

I could picture Pewdie having friends like this…it suited him well. Jennifer came over and touched my forehead. I cringed a bit from the sting I hadn't noticed. "You're hurt too; a little sip of Laudanum can clear that up." She offered me the second bottle but I kindly refused.

"Thank you but it's just a cut, nothing to worry about." I smiled and she patted my shoulder and offered me a bandage. I sighed. "You're not leaving till it's patched up are you?"

"Nope, now hold still please." She pulled the sticky plastic off the bandage and put it on my forehead. It stung a bit but I smiled at her and nodded. She walked away and stood near the door.

"What now Stephano; all the others have probably left the castle by now and Pewdie still needs to defeat the barrels and leave the castle with mask boy here." Piggeh gestured at me. "And he's got his own 'demons' to worry about."

Stephano looked at me then at Pewdie and back at Piggeh. "We'll decide tomorrow, we have to get Pewdie ready for a real battle. He can't defeat the Barrels alone, he needs us and practice."

"But with only one day of training? Will it be enough?" Jennifer lamented a little.

Stephano smiled reassuringly at her. "You'd be surprised Jennifer, he doesn't always fake bravery when he plays games. I'm sure he'll pick it up fast." He looked over at me and cast a suspicious look at Jennifer and Piggeh who both instantly looked guilty. "By the way, why was Cry locked in here earlier?"

Piggeh spoke first. "Well you see, when you left without him he kept trying to go off on his own and he was freaking out because Pewdie was in danger."

Jennifer picked it up. "So we put him in here to calm down…so we locked the door…and the window…and left him here for a while."

"I was sitting in here for over an hour you two!" I shouted and Pewdie whined a little at my raised voice.

I turned back and watched him while Stephano dealt with them. "We'll talk about it later. We'll sleep in shifts again. I'll sleep in the room across from this, Jennifer you stay in the room to the left of here and Piggeh you and Mr. Chair stay in the room to the right. Jennifer you'll take the first watch."

Piggeh hummed and stepped into Mr. Chair's space. "It must be destiny."

"Or Stephano's sick idea of a joke…ass." Mr. Chair crossed his arms and stepped out and went to the right with Piggeh close behind him.

Jennifer followed suit and went the other way. Stephano stopped at the door. "Cry you stay and watch Pewdie…I think he'll want to see you first when he wakes up." He smiled at me and looked a Pewdie with a distant look in his eyes; he then looked up at me, nodded then left, shutting the door behind me.

I would have thought about what he said more if Pewdie hadn't reached for me. "Cry…"

Pewdie sounded sleepy now, not hurt or broken. I smiled to myself and whispered. "Yes Pewdie?"

He shivered and his face got pink, "Whisper something to me."

I was a little confused. "Like what?"

He chuckled a little. "Something dirty,"

I smiled and shook my head a little. He must be sleeping still…I thought he'd woken up. I sighed and went over to the other side of the bed and lay down, facing away from him. I reached up to take my mask off but decided against it. I left it on and closed my eyes. My thoughts were racing as I slept; what happened between Pewdie and Stephano and if something _did_ happen…why did it bother me so much?

**Chapter 6 coming soon, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

**I like reviews; they make me even more excited about this series and give me incentive to write more!**


End file.
